


Picnic Date

by damnavidaniel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nervousness, egobang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnavidaniel/pseuds/damnavidaniel
Summary: Dan sets up a picnic date for him and Brian.Written for a prompt taken on my tumblr, gamegrumpshit





	Picnic Date

Dan was tired. Afterall, he had spent all night making sure his picnic date with Brian would go perfectly. Driving to different to pick up his favorite snacks, preparing some of the food, and finding the perfect park with the perfect place for their picnic- a spot at the crest of a hill, overlooking most of L.A.. It was 5 am when Dan finally got to bed, but even then he didn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, nervous about his first date. _‘What if I fuck this up?,’_ he kept asking himself. _What if Brian hates me and never wants to talk to me again after this?_. The only thing that could get him to calm down were Arin’s sequelitis videos. And before Dan knew it, he was falling to sleep.

When Danny awoke it was 11:30, giving him thirty minutes until his date. Thirty minutes to get ready, prepare the supplies, and drive to the park.Tthat was thirty minutes away. _Shit._ Dan rocketed out of bed, and the took the quickest shower of his life. Fortunately, he had pre-picked his outfit and was able to get dressed and brush his teeth in three minutes. He quickly threw the food into a basket (that he bought for aesthetic purposes) and basically ran to his car. He texted Brian that he might be a bit late, then pulled out of his driveway. 

Dan was so nervous that he didn’t even listen to music on the way there. He just turned the radio off and sped as fast as he could without getting a ticket. Although he managed to get there at 12:02, Danny still had negative thoughts in the back of his head. _He’s been waiting for me. He probably already left._ Still shaken up, Dan approached the spot he picked for the picnic. To his surprise, the spot was empty with no sign of Brian. “Fuck,” Danny said out loud, drawing attention from some strangers. He couldn’t care less;all of his attention was focused on figuring out what was happening. _'Stay calm. Stay calm. Maybe he’s just late,'_ He said trying to reassure himself. He whipped out his phone, pulling up Brian’s contact.

>Hey dude. Running a bit late?

> >Yeah. Coco got into a bit of chocolate :(:(:(:(but i got that shit under control see ya in 20 babyyyy <3<3<3<3 >see ya! 

Dan didn’t understand how Brian could still send emojis at a time like this. He laid out a red and white checkered blanket (another item he bought for the aesthetic), and arranged the food. He circled the area with rose petals, ignoring the strange looks he got from passers by. Dan sat on the blanket and scrolled through his instagram feed to pass the time.

“Dude what the fuck.” Dan could recognize that voice anywhere. He spun around to see his friend, face twisted in pure confusion. “I thought we were just have a small picnic in the park not a romantic dinner.”

Dan immediately cursed himself for going overboard. “Uh well I can always just pick this stuff up and we can um-”

“Dude chill, I was just fucking with you. This looks nice! This is like, the best thing anyone has done for me in a long time.” 

Phew. Brian joined Dan on the blanket and examined all of the snacks that were laid out. He picked up one of his favorites.

“Dan how the hell did you get this. The only place that sells it is two hours away so I only get it on special occasions.”

Dan chuckled. “Well, consider it a special snack for a special person.” 

Brian blushed, and turned his head to take in the amazing view. Dan took the opportunity to place a (shaky) arm around the other man. Brian smiled and tucked his head into Dan’s chest, causing him to smile as well. The pair ate their lunches together, sharing little jokes, teasing each other, and throwing food in each others mouths. Just truly being themselves.

After lunch, the two lay down, watching the clouds go by. Brian interlaced his fingers with Dan’s, grinning wildly as he did. Dan turned his head to look at his partner, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. His beautiful lips. His kissable cheeks. Dan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing both of them to blush. Dan pushed some food aside to get closer to Brian, snuggling up to his side. Brian slung his hand around Dan’s hip, embracing him. Dan couldn’t help a smile. _' I was so worked up this morning,_ He thought. _I was so stupid to think that he wouldn’t like this. So stupid with nerves that I forgot the loving person that Brian is._

“Brian?,” Dan says, tilting his head up to the older man. 

“Hm? What’s up?”

“I love you a lot man.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
